What we fear
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Re-write of 'To Fear or not to fear' A part of Jonathan's past a part he had thought was forgotten comes to Arkham Asylum. Rated M just in case but is probably really a T/T plus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Crimes of The Raven part I**

_He held her close careful not to touch the small of her back where her skin was burned. Her tears soaked into his shirt as they just sat there after she had finished her story. He snuck another look at the bird now branded into her skin as if she was cattle to be herded into town to be sold. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't, it made his blood boil to know exactly who had done this and he that he promised not to do anything to the monster._

* * *

Meredith Craven stood over the casket of Gerald Craven tears falling from her eyes. Her father hadn't died of natural causes, the police had told her that a new criminal had killed him. They called her the 'The Raven' because of the bird she burned into the back of her victims. After the media had dubbed her that she donned a costume for her crimes and started showing off for the camera. She was just one more nut for Batman to chase and throw in Arkham. It disgusted Meredith that her father's killer would be treated the same way as every other costumed criminal. Meredith felt a hand rest on her shoulder as the casket was lowered, turning her head she saw it was Bruce Wayne.

"The police will catch her, Meri, don't worry."

"I know, Bruce, but it still hurts so much to know that people are actually out there killing other people." Meredith allowed the tears she was trying to hold back fall faster. "I-I never expected…" Meredith closed her eyes and Bruce wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "No one is safe anymore are they?"

"I don't think anyone was ever safe, Meri, but if they were I think that safety is now gone."

"I hope the police find her soon."

"I'm sure they will. I mean how long can she last with the entire Gotham police force and vigilantes like Batman and his partner after her?" Meredith let out a small laugh through her tears.

"You're right Bruce, I shouldn't let it get to me."

* * *

Raven stood over the grave of Gerald Craven and smirked. It had been almost two weeks since this particular murder yet the joy of branding of her childhood tormenter was still just as strong, if not stronger than it was while she was performing the action. She had fooled everybody at the funeral, a few kind words about the man and some crocodile tears and she had fooled the media, Commissioner Gordon, and all the other guests.

Raven still couldn't get over Meredith's performance at the funeral. The woman actually passed for sad about her father's death and when she spoke of Raven, Meredith sounded like she wanted to kill her. _When you think you know a girl she does something unexpected and your whole world is turned upside down. _Raven looked at the grave one last time before turning around. She didn't notice another shadow join her own, in the light of the full moon.

* * *

"Come on Crane, you can't sit there and say you are not a least a little bit curious about this new addition to Arkham's C Block." Jonathan Crane aka The Scarecrow glared at Edward Nygma, the Riddler, who was sitting across from him.

"I admit that it will be interesting to see who it was that evaded capture by the Batman for so long and how she did it." Everybody rolled their eyes at Jonathan's typical professor like response.

"If they would let us watch the news, we would know who she is already." grumbled Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy. "But your puddin' fixed that for us last week didn't he?" she said glaring at the Harleen Quintzel aka Harley Quinn who just flashed her a grin.

"My money is on an out of townee, she is definitely original." Harvey Dent, Two-Face said flipping his coin.

"I bet it's someone rich." Harley Quinn added her blonde pig-tails swinging back and forth. They all nodded in agreement. They were sitting in a circle in the rec. room waiting for Dr. Leland to arrive, with the new inmate to start group therapy. 'The Raven' had been at Arkham for a week but had yet to be seen. Apparently she wound up in Solitary for biting an orderly hard enough to draw blood. "I almost feel sorry for that Craven girl, I mean did you see the look on her face at the funeral..."

"Don't be she enjoyed it." Jonathan Crane stiffened at a new voice entering the conversation, but no one noticed because they were too busy gawping at the new arrival.

* * *

**What do you guys thing of the rewrite. I'm proud of it and I hope that it is as good as I wish it is. The fic will be moving a little slow like my other fics because of school and home life but I hope that during the summer I will post two chapters every two weeks(sometimes two chapters in the same week). But for those of you who liked where I was taking my other fic, I am planning on writing a story closer to that story line but for a different "C" block inmate.**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've given up on writing a catchy title 'cause lets face it I suck at it. But here is chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

The Riddler, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and The Mad Hatter stared at 'The Raven'. The Scarecrow was the only one avoiding her gaze, and that didn't go unnoticed by her or Dr. Leland. Everyone's eyes followed Raven as she made her way to the only seat left open, in between Poison Ivy and The Joker, straight across from The Scarecrow. Harley Quinn was the first to recover.

"The daughter did it?" she asked staring at the raven haired woman across from her, her normally high voice raising two octaves. Meredith Craven raised her eyebrow.

"Is it really that surprising?" Everyone exchanged looks, it wasn't that surprising. Raven smirked as Jonathan still didn't look her way. The Joker laughed leaning towards her invading her personal space. She flinched slightly. Dr. Leland noticed that Crane after a fleeting moment of interest in Meredith display of fear went back to not looking at her. She would have to investigate this.

"If you don't get out of my bubble, I will remove you." She said this with out looking at him preferring to look at the wall behind Jonathan trying not to look at her. Raven knew that she had to show them that she wasn't afraid of them. They couldn't do anything to her that could be worse than what she went through as a child. The Joker laughed but didn't move until Harley made a noise of indignation.

"Well lets get started." Dr. Leland said before things got out of hand.

Jonathan Crane hated group therapy sessions especially morning ones but this one was especially excruciating. After he left his hometown he didn't think he would ever see anyone of them ever again, but now Meredith Craven was back. But she wasn't the same anymore no longer was she a broken little girl crying on her best friend's shoulder she was a split psyche who didn't need anyone but her other personality. Through out the session he could feel her blue eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

After the session was over he had hoped that he wouldn't have to see her until recreation but as luck would have it she was put in the empty cell in front of his. She smirked when she saw him, he tried to ignore her but it was getting harder and harder. She was quick to point that out.

"You can't avoid me forever Johnathan." Jonathan growled and laid down on the iron bed and tried to tune out the jeers from the fellow rogues.

"Oh, where? Oh, where? Has my little dog gone? Oh, where Oh, where can he be?" Meredith Craven's voice drifted into his cell. Her voice carried just enough for him to hear and apparently Jervis in the plexiglass cage next to hers. Crane was lucky enough not to have neighbors at that time, Wesker and his puppet had escaped with The Bookworm a few nights ago.

He would have to escape soon.


End file.
